


The things he does

by hellsnightmare



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Pining, Realization, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsnightmare/pseuds/hellsnightmare
Summary: KJ realizes that the time he spends thinking about things Cole says and/or does is probably not a healthy amount.





	The things he does

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riverdale's Cole Sprouse & KJ Apa Compete in a Compliment Battle | Teen Vogue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381033) by Teen Vogue. 



KJ supposes that he thinks about it perhaps a little too often. In his own defense, he doesn’t actually mean to pay as much attention to Cole as he does. No matter what KJ’s doing, his mind always seem to drift over to the small details when it comes to his friend, like how Cole always talk with his hands, or rather - his fingers, or how he catches a strand of hair between them and twirls it when he speaks. Because of those times, KJ has caught the reputation of being maybe not the best listener of the Riverdale-crew, but what was he supposed to do, it wasn’t like he could help it. The same way he couldn’t help those hours spent on thinking about what Cole said about him, or his character in Riverdale, during interviews. 

Every time someone mentions _Jarchie_ , KJ laughs. Because what else can he do when Cole goes with it, pretends to be wholly invested in the ship and says with a laugh that perhaps he should talk to the writers about making it canon. KJ laughs because he can’t _pretend_ to want that to happen - not when he doesn’t even know how he feels about it. One part of him wants to agree so badly, because that would mean that he would finally be given an excuse to touch Cole more, to be closer more intimately - even if it was just an act from Cole’s part. It meant that he would be given a _real_ excuse to _kiss_ Cole. The thought makes him swallow hard and shake his head. The other part of him, perhaps the more rational one, says no, no - absolutely not, not in a million years. Because how in the world was KJ supposed to trust himself on constricting those touches purely to the few scenes where he was potentially given the chance to actually do so? 

KJ still hasn’t managed to get over the interview where he and Cole were instructed to have a Compliment Battle. The way Cole had looked at him, wearing a white tank top with suspenders, through his long lashes and wavy, dark hair and said: _“Notice me, and I will give you free pizza forever, **daddy”**_ \- nothing about that sentence sounded bad or, to be fair, nothing less than fantastic. 

Firstly \- KJ doesn’t think he would ever be able to not notice Cole, secondly \- come on… free pizza!?!?, thirdly \- good **lord** , only in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined Cole saying such a thing to him, especially in such an expressive way. KJ laughs, because how else is he supposed to react to play it off when a good mate of his says something like that on camera? He laughs too loud, with his mouth open wide as he turns his face away from Cole. Jesus christ.

“Good morning, I love you,” is KJ’s next tweet to read, because _of course_ it is. He interrupts himself with a laugh, when trying to say _I love you_ , because actually saying it feels a bit too much like a confession. What he doesn’t expect is for Cole to ask him to say it again, and so KJ does the same exact thing once again - albeit a bit quieter with the interruptive laugh. 

Let’s just say that KJ doesn’t get up immediately after the battle is over, like he does most of the time. Instead he leans forward, hides his little, or perhaps not very little, _problem_ behind his left arm as he eats a few snacks from the table as he pointedly avoids the questioning look he gets from his friend. 

The things Cole do to him.


End file.
